Mascarade
by M-iikado
Summary: The Collège Françoise Dupont decides to throw a masked ball in celebration of Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the school and its students countless times. Marinette knew this would be a special event, but the surprises the preparation and actual ball brought were far beyond her wildest dreams. Especially when her long time crush and a certain alley cat get thrown into the mix...
1. The Announcement

**AN: This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story, and this is a very short introductory chapter, but things will start being more interesting starting new chapter! Warning: It's also being published on my tumblr ( crazycatladymikado) and on AO3 ( Miikado).**

 **The first three chapters have already been published on AO3 and will be uploaded quickly here as well!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story, please leave a comment and don't hesitate to share this if you've enjoyed it!**

* * *

« Very well, then it's settled. » Mr. Damocles clapped his large hands together, catching the entire class' attention. The few students that had fallen asleep in the back of the class shot their heads up in fright at the sound. Unaffected, Mr. Damocles concluded his speech. « The celebration will take place on the first week of winter break. Class dismissed. »

Barely had the words left the tip of his tongue that already students were pouring into the hallway, eager to put as much distance between the school and them in as little time as possible.

Marinette lingered behind with Alya, both girls chit chatting about the brand new information they had been delivered while waiting for the most of the crowd to decrease. When the coast was clear, they stood up, packing their supplies into their respective backpacks. They grabbed the last of their things and left the classroom behind.

« I can't believe the school's holding a ball in celebration of Ladybug and Chat Noir saving our school! » Alya squealed excitedly, clutching her cellphone in her hand, the small ladybug charm bouncing on her wrist as she jumped up and down with each word. « Do you think they'll be there in person? Maybe I can get a exclusive interview with Ladybug for the blog! »

« I can't believe we're celebrating Chloé turning every single person in this school into an akuma victim... » Marinette sighed in annoyance. « With Rose last week, that makes almost everyone form this class. »

The akuma attacks had gotten more frequent in the past few months. Marinette didn't know if Hawkmoth was growing more desperate, or if Chloé had just gotten better at triggering people. Either way, she was barely holding it together, especially if she didn't want her grades to drop. " _I'm actually a super heroine and I couldn't do my homework because I was off fighting until the break of dawn_ " might've been a fun excuse, but it certainly wouldn't get her out of trouble.

« Everyone aside from you and Adrien. » Alya pointed out, nudging Marinette's side with her elbow, snapping her out of her daze. « If I didn't know you any better I'd say you two are either immune to the attacks, or you've just become the prime suspects for Ladybug and Chat Noir's civilian identities. » she punctuated her words with a wink, and Marinette felt a cold wave crash over her.

It was obvious that Alya was only teasing, but Marinette always had this lingering doubt that her friend would see right through her lies, and figure out the entire truth. Although she hated hiding things from her best friend, this kind of reveal still wasn't something the heroine was looking forwards to.

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside, and tried to put up a mysterious front as she lifted her chin in the air and gave a mocking side-glance to her friend.

« I could be Hawkmoth, you know... »

Alya raised an eyebrow at that. « So you're telling me that my best friend—the girl so awkward she can't talk to her crush after two years of being in his class. The girl who apologises to mannequins and inanimate objects when she bumps into them. _That_ girl—is actually an evil super-villain trying to take over Paris? I'd know about it, don't you think? »

« I'm just saying, you can't prove I'm _not_. » Marinette smirked. She knew she was being silly, but anything that worked to keep Alya from connecting the dots between Ladybug and her was good enough. « Have you ever seen the both of us in a room together? » She took in Alya's deadpan look and chuckled, adding; « See? It totally adds up! And besides, I have a life outside of you. I don't have to tell you everything I do when you're not around. »

« Alright, Mrs. Super-Villain... » Alya grabbed her friend's arm, dragging her along the empty hallway. « Let's get some snacks, I'm starving. »

They were just about to step out of the school when a shrill voice calling out Marinette's name stopped them dead in their tracks.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng! »

The black haired girl cringed, gritting her teeth as she turned around to face the blonde who was standing with her hands on her hips, scowling visibly. Sabrina was standing behind her, a rather tall pile of books—none of which belonged to her, Marinette would've guessed—balanced in her arms.

Surprisingly, Chloé looked more inconvenienced by her own intervention than Marinette did, tapping the flat of her high heel impatiently as she waited for Marinette to answer, looking thoroughly bothered despite being the one to have called her out. It was obvious from her posture and general expression that she enjoyed interacting with Marinette as little as the black haired girl did. _Good_.

« Yes, Chloé? » Marinette asked, trying to bite back as much venom as possible. Now wasn't the time to start a fight with the mayor's daughter, she just wanted to get home as fast as she could.

« As you've probably heard, my father is the one organizing the ball for Ladybug and Chat Noir. » Chloé informed her haughtily. It was true that the mayor had offered to use the Palace's reception room for the ball, but from the blonde's mug air it seemed she believed the accomplishment to be her own. « I wanted it to be absolutely perfect, which it was sure to be with me in charge, of course. Except I don't know what kind pity-party your family pulled, but my father insist on them being in charge of the desserts during the party. » She cast a glance towards Marinette, lips curling in disgust. « I think it's a monumental mistake, but apparently he wanted to do an act of charity. » She scoffed. « As if the simple act of having _you_ there wasn't charity enough! »

« What's your point, Chloé? » Marinette snapped, one hand shooting to the side, trying to hold back Alya from pouncing on the girl. She had half a mind to let her friend have a go at the blonde, but she didn't think it would do any good. Right this instant anyway.

« My point, » Chloé rolled her eyes, as if fed up of explaining something painfully obvious over and over again. « Is that you need to tell your parents to have this order ready for the morning of the ball. » She tossed a folded piece of paper towards Marinette, and the girl caught it just in time as if fluttered towards the ground. « And don't screw it up, _boulet_. »

And with that, she walked off towards the front door, the clicking of her heals disappearing as she vanished into a silver limousine parked in front of the school. Marinette and Alya stayed stunned for a moment, they eyes going from the spot where the blonde had been standing, to the crumpled paper in Marinette's hand.

« I can't believe you're gonna accept a job from _her_. » Alya spat. « I'd die before ever agreeing to work under her command. »

Marinette sighed dejectedly, stuffing the paper into the back pocket of her pink jeans. « Believe me, » she said, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. « If there were any other way, I'd do anything to avoid this. But my parents' anniversary is coming up soon and they're trying to save up some money to go on a romantic trip. »

« Rough, girl... » Alya place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

The black haired girl nodded. Quickly, a grin replaced any sorrow from her face and she grabbed Alya's wrist and pulled her towards the exit.

« Now how about you come over and tell me what kind of dress you want for the ball, so I can make it for you? »

Alya gasped loudly, tackling her friend into a hug as she showered her with words of thanks and " _you're the best, the absolute absolute best_ "

Marinette laughed it off and rushed home with her friend, both eager and anticipative of what that ball would bring them.


	2. Choosing Teams

**AN: Second chapter! Still kind of an introduction to the story, but it finally got the plot started, and the whole story should gain in pace starting the next couple of chapters! Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was late again.

As the black-haired girl stumbled out of the bakery and into the street, she mentally cursed herself for once again sleeping through her alarm clock. The wind and rain that greeted her outside caught her off guard, and she almost tripped into a puddle while attempting to cover her face. With a squeal, she hopped on one foot, trying to assess the damage made to the other shoe; The tip was damped, and the dirty water would definitely leave a stain on the pale pink fabric. Marinette bit her tongue hard, holding back a frustrated cry. She'd barely been awake for twenty minutes and already thing were getting out of hands.

She shook her head, knowing she had no time to waste on self-pity, seeing as her first class had already started—she checked her phone, and almost shrieked—twenty minutes ago. Instead, she ran, ignoring the cries of Tikki shaken around in her purse—she'd apologize with a fresh batch of cookies after school.

She'd never be thankful enough for her house to be located right across the street from her collège, as it took her exactly four minutes to barge into her classroom, attracting the gaze of all the students already seated.

Marinette felt heat rush to her face, and her head snapped down to stare at the ground while she rushed to her seat, muttering mumbled apologies for her tardiness. Had she paid the slightest big of attention to her surroundings, she would've noticed Chloé pushing her backpack between the table rows with a swift kick, sending it right onto Marinette's path. The girl's feet caught in the strap, and down she went.

Before she could register what was happening and brace for the impact, Marinette was abruptly stopped in her fall by two hands clasped against her shoulders. The black-haired girl blinked fast, muscles tense as the reality of her situation slowly sinked in.

Adrien was leaning across his desk, eyes shot wide in panic with his hands clutching Marinette's shoulders. Instantly, the girl bounced back on her feel, as if that simple contact had burnt her to the core. Adrien retreated in his seat, seemingly relieved to see his classmate standing on her own two feet and not in immediate danger anymore.

« Sorry about that. » He said, hand shooting up to rub the nape of his neck, suddenly feeling bashful. « You looked like you were about to fall and I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Are you okay? »

Words. Marinette you need words. She thought, her eyes wide in terror. Any words, anything at all. Come on Marinette, you've been staring silently for a solid minute and there is absolutely nothing you could possibly say at this point to make things worse for yourself.

« Yank » Okay never mind. Creepy silence was better.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, visibly at loss from Marinette's choice of words. The girl felt her face being set aflame, and she rushed to her seat, eager to hide forever and—if Tikki's luck would just kick in with the right timing, for once—possibly have the floor open up and swallow her into the pits of hell.

If Alya giving her two very obvious thumbs up from her spot next to her did nothing to lessen her embarrassment, at least Marinette was granted the satisfaction of seeing Chloé looking absolutely appalled to have seen her plan backfire as she sunk into her seat.

« Yank? » Alya whispered, immediately leaning towards her friend as she took her seat.

Marinette groaned. « I don't know what happened! » She whined. « I tried saying 'Yes thanks' and it just came out as—as— »

« As 'yank'. » Alya filled in. In response, Marinette dropped her head on her desk, letting out a long cry as her friend gently patted her head.

« Well, now that Marinette is settled, I can finish explaining everything. » Mrs. Bustier chipped in from her spot in front of the blackboard. « As I was saying, the ball orchestrated by the school in honor of Paris' super hero duo is only a short month away now, and I suggest we all start planning ahead to make the event as pleasant as possible. » She smiled warmly, ignoring the few protests that emerged from the back of the class, and instead cast her glance towards the paper in her hands. « I've divided everyone by groups and each group will be working on a specific task for the preparation. Individual tasks will also be distributed and the class will be meeting up weekly to— »

Marinette stopped paying attention to what was being said and instead her attention was drawn towards Alya by a sharp nudge in the arm.

« Girl, this is totally your chance to team up with Adrien! » Alya chirped. « You'll have to work together for an entire month and meet outside of school, it's great! »

« It's not great! » Marinette freaked out. « I can't even thank him properly, how do you think I'm supposed to work with him if all I can say to him iserr—I—hey—Adrien—hi—hey—hi—Adrien—hi! » She shook her head. Before Alya could argue, Mrs. Bustier started announcing the groups.

« —lix, Rose and Juleka, you'll be in charge of cleaning. Then for the fourth group, Nino, Adrien and— » Marinette's entire world stopped turning, time dragging slowly as the anticipation took over her. Her breath hitched, and she prayed to every god known to man as the last name was decided and her fate was up in the air… « —Alya, you three will be in charge of decoration. » …Only to come crashing down a second later.

Well, that had been her chance, Marinette thought. There went her opportunity to have a romantic face-to-face with Adrien, the two of them working together until dawn and sleepily joking together, until she accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder and Adrien put her to bed, finally realizing his undying love for her and they'd have a gorgeous wedding and she'd make her own dress and they'd have three wonderful kids and adopt a whole bunch of cute little hamsters and—

« Madame! » Marinette watched, mortified, as Alya's hand shot in the air. « Can Marinette work with us? She already has a lot of material and she's used to this since she made the banners for every school event this year! »

She was going to kill her. Marinette was actually, legitimately going to murder Alya.

Mrs. Bustier pondered over the idea for a minute. Finally, she nodded. « I guess that the ball room is pretty huge and you'll need as much help as possible. Marinette, I know you're helping your parents with the catering, but if you don't mind doing both you can help out the decoration team. » She waited for the girl to give any sign of agreement, and moved on to the other tasks.

« You're welcome. » Alya whispered, the smile so audible in her tone that Marinette didn't even have to look at her to know she was wearing that scheming grin of hers. If she hadn't been absolutely certain that her friend could easily overpower her, right this instant Marinette would've actually considered resorting to violence.

The rest of the class dragged on forever. Marinette still felt anxious, and had it been possible she would've sworn that time moved backwards, as it seemed that every time she glanced at the clock on the wall it was always a couple of minutes earlier than before.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the bell rang and Mrs. Bustier dismissed the class for lunch. Marinette quickly gathered her things, eager to go outside and put the events from this morning behind her, and abandoned her seat with Alya close on her heels.

« Marinette, Alya, wait up! »

The girl froze, stopping dead on her tracks and causing her best friend to crash into her back. She closed her eyes shut, hands gripping hard on her purse until her knuckles turned white. She silently hoped that she hadn't actually heard the voice, or that when she turned around virtually anyone else would be standing there. Anyone. Even Chloé. As much as she hated the girl, at least Marinette knew how to deal with her.

However, what she couldn't deal with was…

« Hey Adrien. » Alya answered casually, although a trained eye would've noticed her forcefully spinning Marinette around until she faced the two classmates coming to greet them. « Nino. What's up? »

The blonde boy was standing a few feet away, smiling gently and looking so gorgeous that Marinette had to make a conscious effort to not let her jaw drop. Who looked good under neon lights, seriously? No one, that's who. No one except for Adrien freaking Agreste, and Marinette had half a mind to call him out for witchcraft.

« We were wandering if you guys wanted to meet up after class today to start planning the decorations for the ball. » Adrien suggested, looking expectantly at the two girls.

« We could ask around the school today what everyone would prefer for the theme ofthe ball. » Nino added. « And meet up after school somewhere to make a final decision and review what we'll need to buy and make for the decorations. »

Alya nodded. « I usually hang out and do homework at Marinette's place after class. » She said, and turned to Marinette. « Mari, do you think your parents would let us all stay in your room so we can start working on that tonight? »

Marinette was still dead to the world, her soul transcending this plane of existence to ascend into the heavens above by the sheer fact that Adrien was there. Standing in front of her, talking to her. He was so, so—Ouch! Alya's sharp elbows stabbed her ribs, forcefully snapping her out of her thoughts.

« Yes! » She peeped, making a mental note to tell her friend not to do that anymore. « I can ask them during lunch but it shouldn't be a problem. My dad will probably make snacks, too. »

« Great! » Adrien chirped, eyes glittering in anticipation. He had been to the Dupain-Chang's bakery once, but had been denied those delicious looking baked goods. Maybe today was his chance at revenge. « We'll see you after class then! »

Marinette nodded—a little too enthusiastically, maybe—and Adrien shot her a friendly smile. She was a goner after that.

« Oh! Marinette? » The blonde asked before the girl could make her escape.

Marinette felt her heart leap into her throat, and she barely managed to squeak out a high pitched « Yes? »

« Are you okay? » The blonde asked. « From this morning, I mean. You went down pretty hard and I wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself… » He looked sheepish, rubbing his neck trying to hide his embarrassment, as if he'd realized mid-sentence how silly his question was.

Marinette was lovestruck, but she somehow gathered her thoughts enough to reply; « You're fine. N-No! I mean I'm fine, not you're fine. You're not fine—Ah! Of course you're fine, you're more than fine, but I meant—I—Ah— » She face-palmed, shoulders slumping. « I'm okay, thanks. »

Adrien chuckled, amusement tugging at the corners of his lips. « Great. » He smiled, patting the girl's shoulder as he walked past her to join Nino, waiting in the hallway. « I'll see you later then. »

Marinette nodded hard, not trusting herself enough to reply anything. Her face was incandescent and her fingers absentmindedly stroked the spot on her shoulder Adrien had just touched, looking absolutely dazed as she stared at the place the boy had just left.

Once again, it was Alya's job to snap her out of her fantasy world.

« Earth to Mari. » She said, waving a hand in front of her friend's gaze. Marinette only let out a lovelorn sigh and Alya rolled her eyes. Grabbing Marinette's arm, the red haired girl dragged her out of the classroom, a small knowing grin on her lips. « Come on girl, let's get your tower cleaned up before Prince Charming shows up. »

Right. She had quite a few posters to take down.


	3. Decoration Committee

AN: Chapter 3! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thing of the story so far, feedbacks are always appreciated!

* * *

Marinette could not stop fidgeting.

For the past hour and a half she hadn't stopped running across her bedroom for more than a minute, fixing this and that on her desk, her bed, her cupboard, all the while muttering comprehensibly to herself.

« Girl, calm down. » Alya advised, feeling slightly motion-sick from seing her friend so restless. « You're shaking so much you're practically vibrating. »

« But Alya! » The brunette cried, stopping dead in her tracks and spinning around to face her friend, absolute terror showing in her eyes. « Adrien's fencing practice ended fifteen minutes ago! » She waved her arms around, as if that information alone was supposed to explain everything. « He'll be here any minute now! What if he sees my room and thinks it's gross! What it I left some underwear lying around and he finds it! What if I forgot to take down a picture of him and he sees it and thinks I'm a crazed fangirl and he never wants to see me again and we never fall in love and get married and— » She was in a frenzy now, not making any sense anymore as the words flowed in torrents, all jumbled up and without so much as a beat to catch her breath.

Having seemingly reached her breaking point, Marinette stopped her panic rant and crouched on the floor with a high-pitched moan, burying her face in her knees, hands tugging at the roots of her pigtails.

« Five times, Mari. » Alya shook her head, raising an eyebrow at the pitiful heap of despair that was her best friend. « We cleaned your room five times. Your underwear are with the rest of your clothes, in your cupboard, and all of your stalker pictures are in a box under your parents' bed. » She sighed. « We even cleaned the bathroom in case Adrien ventured there. Everything is pristine clean. » The blogger checked her phone, sitting up from the chaise where she had been resting. « Now get up, Nino texted me that they had left Adrien's practice five minutes ago, they should be here soon. »

Right on cue, the bell from the front door rang, and Marinette squeaked in terror. Rolling her eyes, Alya dragged the brunette by her sleeve out of her room, and the two girls ran down the stairs to greet their guests.

Anxiety gnawing at her stomach, Marinette knew the worst was yet to come. And as if the universe had decided to prove her right, the girl felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight of the scene that awaited her downstairs.

Adrien and Nino were standing in the doorway, looking slightly awkward as Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng shoved platters of baked goods in their face, both grinning knowingly down at the blonde boy whose face hey knew was plastered all over their daughter's bedroom walls.

« Hey girls. » Nino waved sheepishly, while Adrien was too busy stuffing his face with any delicacy that was sent his way, a look of pure bliss obvious on his face.

« Marinette, you never told us you had invited some friends over! » Mrs. Cheng cooed, stressing the word to convey that it wasn't Nino she was surprised to see.

Liars. « Maman, I told you I invited some classmates to work on the decoration for the ball. » Marinette hissed through her teeth, all the while trying to appear as casual as possible, a careful smile stuck on her otherwise flushed face.

« You never said Adrien would be here! » Her father boomed, clapping a large hand on the poor boy's back, almost causing him to choke on the macaron he had been eating. « I would've challenged the boy to some video games! To see if the boy's fit to become my future so— »

« Ah, well that's too bad! » Marinette cut him off, face burning a bright crimson. She glanced at her mother, silently begging for help. But the woman was of no help, giggling at the sight while offering yet another plate of cookies to the teenage boys. « We have some work no time to lose gotta go bye! »

And with that, Marinette all but shoved her friends up the stairs, leading a very heartbroken Adrien away from her parents—and their delicious pastries. Alya was obviously having the time of her life, watching Marinette's parents act like they were short of offering their daughter's hand in marriage. Nino was at complete loss, but his attention was quickly diverted to more important matters once they reached Marinette's room and he saw the girl's stereo system, dropping the question entirely to instead make it his personal duty to find the best possible music for the group to work on.

Adrien took a moment to look around Marinette's room. The whole place was clean but cluttered with little trinkets and pictures of friends that immediately made the room feel homie and warm, not cold and empty like his own house was. Marinette obviously had a passion for sewing—which he already knew of, ever since she had entered his father's competition a few months back—but the supplies and fabrics stacked around the room made it that much more obvious how dedicated the girl was to her hobby, and Adrien couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

« Alright! » Alya clapped her hands, drawing the others' attention to her. « Let's talk business! »

The teens all gathered closer, Alya immediately claiming Marinette's chaise. Adrien took the spot on the floor, by her feet, and Nino pulled the desk chair around. Grabbing her notebook and the first pen she came across, Marinette sat cross-legged on the floor, as she usually did when studying, except this time she was seated directly across from Adrien. Focusing back on the matter at hand, she tried not to let the fact that her crush was sitting close to her in her own room where she lived and holy crap she was never cleaning that spot on the floor ever again get to her.

« Did you get any feedbacks from the others? » Alya asked.

« The class 5B wanted the theme to be something flashy like a rave. » Marinette read off her notes, bringing the bottom of her pen to her mouth and tapping her lips thoughtfully. « But I don't think that would really fit the purpose of the ball, and everyone else was aiming for something more classy. »

« Classy works for us. » Nino nodded. « The ball's gonna be in the Palace, and I don't think they would appreciate us throwing something too tacky. Chloé sure wouldn't allow it. »

« Who cares what Chloé wants. » Alya rolled her eyes. « If we leave her in charge, the theme of the ball will be a life-sized shrine to celebrate her. »

The group burst out laughing, casting a few extra jokes. Once their laughter had settled, Marinette scribbled a few words on her notebook and looked back up to her friends.

« I agree that the theme should be something classy. » She said. « Maybe suits and ball gowns. But we also need to make sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir feel comfortable showing up without putting their identities at risk. » After all, she still hasn't figured out how to make an appearance as Marinette and Ladybug both.

Chat Noir sure as hell is lucky he isn't in this collège, she thought. « Maybe we could focus on a certain colour scheme? »

« I don't know... » Alya shook her head. « Green and red aren't really my colours. Besides we don't want the whole thing to look too Christmas-y. »

« How about masks? » Adrien suggested.

Marinette looked puzzled. « Masks? »

« Yeah, like a masked ball. » The blonde explained. « That way we can keep the theme fancy and still protect Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities. They'll just have to dress up like everyone else, and no one would know who they are. »

« But how will we differentiate them from the rest of us? » Nino questioned.

« We won't, that's the point. »

Marinette's mind seemed to click, and she felt excitement rushing through her as Adrien's idea appeared to be the perfect solution to her problem.

« That's a great idea! » She smiled, delighted. « This makes it so much more fun! The point of Ladybug and Chat Noir is that they could virtually be anyone. That way, if everyone wears a mask, then you can never truly pick them out of the crowd! »

« Exactly! » Adrien grinned, equally enthused « Everyone's a suspect. That way the thrill of finding out their identity remains and they won't spend the night being harassed by fans! »

« That's actually really clever... » Nino nodded. « Alright, so about the lighting... »

The group spent the next hour or so discussing the details of the decoration. Marinette made a point to write down everything they'd need to buy or make, and soon the floor around them was littered with papers, sketches and notes. They agreed on colours, fabrics, lighting, placement for the food and the DJ. Every single aspect was meticulously talked over by the group.

Soon, the conversation died down, with only the upbeat tune flowing from the stereo, and the teens laid in silence, sprawled out on the floor and chairs.

« I'm starving. » Nino complained.

« Aren't you always? » Adrien teased, which got him a kick in the shin.

« I guess we could go grab some drinks and snacks. » Marinette suggested, staring absentmindedly at the fairy lights on her wall. « There's a store down the street. »

Alya perked up at the occasion.

« Nino and I'll go! » She said, a wicked grin on her lips as she stared at her best friend. « You and Adrien can stay here and discuss the settings for the ball! »

Before Marinette could protest, the girl bounced on her feet and dragged Nino out of the room with her, but not without sending a wink to her friend before closing the door behind her.

Silence fell over the room, as Marinette and Adrien sat on the floor, gaze still stuck on the closed bedroom door.

Marinette's thoughts started racing, cold sweat running down her spine. She had no idea how to start up the conversation with Adrien. What if she said something stupid? What if they had nothing to talk about? That sure would be an awful way to start a relationship.

« Hey, do you have some extra paper? » Adrien asked, cutting short to the girl's rumination. He smile softly, waiting for a reply.

« Err... Y-yeah. » Marinette nodded, gulping down the knot that had formed in her throat. She pointed a finger and added. « On the desk. »

Adrien's smile widened to a more genuine one, and he stood up, walking the short distance that separated him from the desk, while Marinette was still reviewing all the possible ice-breakers she could use.

« Marinette, what's that? »

The girl's blood turned cold. This was the end, she knew it. Her greatest fear had come to life and Adrien had found some pictures or other evidence of Marinette's stalker tendencies. He was going to call her out on it, probably storm off and call the cops on her. She'd spend the rest of her life in jail and they'd never get married and live happily ever after. She couldn't go to jail! What about Ladybug? What about her career as a fashion designer? Sure she could work out and get super ripped but then how would she—

« W-What? » She asked, standing up and leaning forwards to grip the chair in front of her, not trusting her legs to support her weight.

« I didn't mean to peak. » Adrien said, flushing slightly as he slid a paper to the side, where it would be easier for Marinette to see it. « It was just there and it caught my eyes. » The paper was filled with scribbles and sketches, all in shades of purple and black, and the girl instantly recognised what it was.

« Oh. » Marinette breathed, relief flooding over her in an instant. « That's the design for Alya's outfit. » She explained. « I'm making her dress for the ball. »

« You designed that? » Adrien asked, incredulous. The shock in his voice was so obvious that Marinette suddenly worried that her design was absolutely horrid. « It's amazing! » His eyes were blown wide, looking down at the drawing in complete admiration. « But why does the design look so familiar? »

« It's based on the design for Lady Wifi's outfit. » The girl admitted sheepishly. « Alya thought it'd be a fun idea. »

« She's showing up to a ball honouring Ladybug and Chat Noir dressed as an akuma villain? That's really clever. » The blonde chuckled. « I like it. »

« T-Thanks. » Marinette looked down, feeling the heat rush to her face.

« Have you started making it yet? »

« Not yet. » The girl shook her head, her pigtails beating her face softly with each movement. « I'm still missing the fabric for the skirt and the sleeves. » She punctuated her words by sliding a finger on the paper, circling a few areas. « I'm also undecided about the white stripes here. I don't know if I should use a different fabric to make it stick out or use the same to let it blend smoothly with the rest of the corset. »

Adrien pondered for a second. « Well I would've made that part slightly larger, to really have it hug the neckline. And maybe have her mask lightly more butterfly shaped, with the outlined slightly brighter to remind of the akumas. » He skinned at the design. « This is really nice, but it's very form-fitting, didn't Alya want something more poofy? »

« Alya's not one for the poof. » Marinette smiled fondly down at the sketch, remembering how her best friend had insisted that the dress make her look beautiful but not too girly. Drop dead gorgeous but ready to kick some ass had been her exact words. « What about this part? » The girl leaned down closer to the desk, but suddenly realised how close her face was to Adrien's—who seemed to be too focuses on the dress design to notice anything— and she jumped back, feeling her heart leap into her throat.

« I-ah! Thanks for the advice! » She chirped, feeling tense again. « I just have to get started on the sewing now! » She gave a short laugh, awkward and out of place.

« Hey, » Adrien suddenly perked up. « If you're looking for some fabric I know a great store near le Sacré Cœur! My dad often buys some things from there and they have a great selection of quality fabrics. Maybe I could give you the address? »

« That would be great! » Marinette smiled in excitement. « Thanks! »

« Sure, no problem! » Adrien beamed. « Are you designing your own dress as well? »

« I am, » Marinette nodded. « But I haven't thought of a design yet... »

That was a lie. She had had the perfect idea for her dress a while ago, but she wasn't emotionally prepared to have Adrien—or anyone, for that matter—see it yet. After all, it would've been difficult to explain why her ball gown was inspired by Ladybug's outfit without admitting that, since she was the famous masked heroine, this was just one big hilarious inside joke with herself.

« Well if this is anything to judge by, » Adrien gestured at the sketch for Alya's dress. « You two will have the best dresses in the entire ball. Be careful not to steal the spotlight from Ladybug, though. » With that, he winked playfully, and Marinette felt her entire brain shut down at once. It took her a solid minute to gather her thoughts again, and she forced out a laugh.

Ha ha, about that. « Don't worry, I doubt anyone will be able to keep all eyes off Laybug! »

Had Marinette not been so focused on choosing the exact words that wouldn't be a dead giveaway of her identity, she would've noticed Adrien's lovestruck face as he sighed and answered;

« I guess you're right. It is a ball in her honour after all. »

Those words struck a nerve, and the brunette was unable to catch herself before she spouted; « Not just her! »

She froze at the sight of Adrien's surprised look, and barely managed to stutter out the rest of her sentence. « I-I mean she doesn't work alone in this, Chat Noir is always by her side and he's just as important as she is. » A sigh, and she left her gaze drift off until she was staring into the distance thoughtfully. « To be honest I don't think she could've ever made it this far if it wasn't for him... »

Adrien stayed silent for a moment, completely shell-shocked by Marinette's outburst—he honestly didn't think the girl had it in her to get riled up that way.

« Wow... » He breathed, stretching a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. « You really must be a big Chat Noir fan to defend him that way. »

Because what else could it be? He was used to always being in the shadow, he knew that's how things were supposed to be. Even when all eyes were on him, they weren't seeing him, not really. As Adrien it was expected to be the image of the perfect son for the perfect Gabriel Agreste. As Chat Noir, he had freedom, he could finally be himself—bad puns and all—but he knew he'd never compare to Ladybug.

His Lady was the most amazing, confident, generous person he knew, and he was bound to live in her shadow. He didn't mind, as long as she always trusted and respected him. He knew that she even loved him, in a way—not the way he hoped she would, not the way he did, but it was still undeniably there.

But that just meant he never excepted that anyone would stand up for him, that someone would actually notice him—either side of him. And he was all the more surprised when that person happened to be shy, stuttering little Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

« That's not it... » Marinette's face scrunched slightly in focus. « But Ladybug and Chat Noir are a duo. They function as a team, they complete each other. They're partners and I don't understand why Ladybug is always put on a pedestal while he gets swept under the rug. He saved her so many times... He even saved me a few times... » She smiled sadly. « He's just as amazing as she is, and I wish people would realise all that he has to offer... »

Immediately after she had finished talking, Marinette's eyes snapped up to Adrien and her face turned beet red.

« I-I know that you know that, though, probably! » She said, tripping over her words. « I didn't mean anything by that, I just thought—I mean, I— »

« Don't worry. » Adrien chuckled, his face slightly flushed as well—although not nearly as much as his classmate's—and he couldn't help his stomach for somersaulting. He smiled fondly. « I'm glad that Chat Noir has someone out there to fend for him. »

Marinette was about to answer, when her trap door to her bedroom slammed open and Alya barged into the room.

« What's up children, I hope you behaved while the adults where gone! »

« We tried our best. » Adrien laughed.

« Guess what we brought! » Nino exclaimed, showing off the large plate of freshly baked pastries in his arms as he followed closely on Alya's heels.

« Let me guess... » Marinette shook her head in resignation. « My parents blackmailed you into taking those? »

« Yup! » Alya confirmed, loudly popping the last syllable. « Your mum said she'd never allow us in here again if we didn't bring them upstairs! »

« No objections here! » Adrien jumped on his feet, stepping over the papers on the floor and making a beeline for his delicious, delicious prize.

Alya chuckled and went to stand next to Marinette, who was watching the boys gulp down most of the plate without so much as a pause to catch their breath. Rocking herself on her heels, she nudged her friend's side softly.

« So? » She asked, her voice barely over a whisper so that only Marinette could hear. « How did your alone time with Lover Boy go? »

Marinette's shoulders tensed for a second, but she let out a breath and smiled softly while gazing adoringly at Adrien.

« It went well. » She admitted. « It was a bit awkward at first but we talked about your dress and he even gave me some advice for the design. » she left out the part where they talked about Paris' super hero duo. Somehow, that seemed strangely private, like a moment that belong to just the two of them, something she wasn't willing to share yet.

« Oh did he like it? » Alya asked, dropping her need to tease her best friend about her crush in favour of fawning over her future dress. « Don't tell Nino about it, I want him to be hit in the face by how much of a hot piece of ass I'll be in that dress. »

« I won't breath a word. I never thanked you for your little trick, by the way... » Marinette elbowed her friend softly, chuckling. « Traitor. »

« Anytime. » Alya beamed. « You know you love me. »

The brunette sighed dramatically. « It's a burden I carry with me every day... » Alya bumped her hip and the girls laughed.

« So should we wrap this up? » Nino asked, having apparently lost interest in the food now that the plate was mostly empty.

« Alright. » Alya took her spot on the chaise again. « I think everything's pretty much set, we just need to makes lists of what to buy. »

« I can buy all the technical stuff. » Nino suggested. « I know a thing or two about electric work and all that shizz, so I don't mind. » He shrugged.

« Fine by me. » Alya scribbled down on a notepad. « Marinette are you okay with buying all the crafts and fabric? » She waited for her friend to nod in agreement and kept going. « I'll go with you and Adrien can go with Ni— »

« Ah, actually! » Adrien cut her off, looking a bit hesitant but smiling brightly at Marinette as he asked; « Can I go with Marinette instead? I know a bit more about fabric than I do about electric cables, and I promised to show her a shop, that way we can kill two birds with one stone. » He looked sheepishly at Nino, only now realising he was bailing on his friend. « If you and Alya don't mind teaming up? »

Nino was about to answer, but Alya perked up before he had the change to say a word.

« He doesn't mind! » She said loudly. « You and Marinette can go buy the fabric. Knock yourselves out, kids! »

Alya made a point to send a very obvious wink to Marinette, but the poor girl was already dead to the world, jaw hanging low as she let the situation sink in.

Adrien wanted to hang out with her. Alone. It was practically a date.

That sure wasn't the outcome she had expected for today.


	4. Ribbons & Flowers

Final chapter already on AO3! The next few chapters might take a longer while to update, as uni is starting again soon!

Little FYI before we start:  
\- Due to some issues with my previous account, I had to create a new Tumblr account, so you're all welcome to follow me crazycatladymikado for more art, writing, dumb contents and pictures of my cat.  
\- Also, two friends and I have started running a collab blog with asexual/aromantic ML contents. I know this won't appeal to everyone, but if anyone craves aroace-spec miraculous ladybug shit, we've got you covered! Check us out miraculace!  
\- No spoilers, but 3 new characters get introduced in this chapter, so please refer to the note at the end of the chapter for more infos!

* * *

Out of the entire Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette's room was always the neatest. Her clothes were always clean and folded in her cupboard, her school books stacked in her bag and her sewing supplies stored away in their respective boxes. Not even on her worst day would you find a dirty sock forgotten under the bed or a random knick-knack hidden in shame behind some furniture.

Today however, the place was unrecognisable, looking as if a hurricane had turned everything upside down. Clothes were pulled out of cupboard and drawers, tossed recklessly on the floor or any other available surface—one shirt was even hanging from the ceiling light. Shoes littered the ground and jewellery was scattered on the desk.

Tikki was perched on top of a shelf, where she was safe from any unfortunate hit by things that were being thrown one place or another. She let out a sigh, observing the black-haired girl in her underwear that was panicking in the midst of it all.

« Marinette, what are you doing? » She asked sadly. « You've been running around for two hours... »

« I don't have anything to wear, Tikki! » The brunette squeaked, looking up to her kwami with pure panic in her eyes. When Tikki sent a sober stare at the clothes covering every available spot on the floor, Marinette groaned. « I mean I can't find anything good to wear! Adrien will be here to pick me up in an hour and I can't find a good outfit! »

« You have plenty of good outfits! » Tikki tried to cheer her up. « Why are you putting so much thought into this? »

« Because! » Marinette pulled at the roots of her hair. « I don't know whatthisis! »

She had been mulling over this day ever since the group had agreed that she and Adrien would team up to buy the crafts supplies. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out whether or not today was a date. Adrienhadinsisted that they go together, but they were only going to buy supplies for the ball. Hehadpromised to take her to a special fabric shop, but he was only doing her a favour. He hadn't said it was a date, but what if he thought it was and she completely blew him off? She wouldn't be able to live with herself after that! And if it wasn't a date and she showed up overdressed, she'd look ridiculous and she'd probably make Adrien feel uncomfortable! She didn't want him to stop being friends with her so soon because of a stupid mistake!

« Ahhh! » She screamed, curling into a ball at the feet of the cupboard, burying her face in her knees.

« Marinette... » Tikki flew down from her perch to hug the girl's face, trying to convey some strength to her. « You're going to be okay. All those outfits are lovely, and Adrien will be happy to see you whatever you wear, I promise! »

« How could you possibly know that? » Marinette moaned, her voice muffled by her legs.

« I'm a kwami. » Tikki shrugged, trying to lift the girl's chin until she looked up from her knees. « We know stuff. »

Marinette chuckled, aware that her friend was blatantly lying, but she appreciated the thought nonetheless.

« I wish I could just go as Ladybug… » She sighed thoughtfully. « At least she doesn't have to worry about tripping over her words in front of Adrien. »

The kwami frowned slightly. She didn't like seeing Marinette depreciate herself compared to her superhero alter-ego. She had gotten in her mind that she wasn't worth as much outside of the costume, and wouldn't listen to the voice of reason—or at least Tikki's voice—when told otherwise.

« Marinette, Adrien likes you… » She said, and kept speaking before the brunette could interrupt her. « Alya likes you, and so does Nino and all those other people in your life. They like you because you're caring, and talented, and incredible in more ways than one. You were all of those things before you became Ladybug, and you're still all of these things when you're not wearing a mask and fighting akumas. » Marinette was looking at her, and Tikki hovered closer to her face so she wouldn't miss a word. « You're Ladybug because you're exceptional, not the other way around. »

A small smile etched its way on Marinette's lips, looking a little more assured as she looked up from her knees.

« Do you really believe that? » She asked.

« More than anything. »

With that, Marinette was on her feet, looking at the disaster of clothes around her. She planted her hands on her hips, rolling the tension out of her shoulders, and declared;

« Let's find something to wear, then! »

Tikki cheered, and together they scavenged through the piles of clothes to find something the perfect outfit.

Twenty minutes later, Marinette was finally dressed and ready, looking approvingly at her reflection in the mirror. She had finally opted for a simple dress she had designed and sewed a while back. The sleeveless white top with black polka dots and a peter pan collar complimented nicely the vivid red skirt. Accessorized with black flat heels, a thin belt and light make-up, and the result was deemed satisfying.

« See? » Tikki asked, smiling widely as she floated around Marinette. « We found you an outfit with time to spare! And you look stunning, Marinette! »

The girl chuckled, finishing pulling her hair into a messy bun. « Thanks Tikki » She smiled, twisting a few loose strands to frame her face.

Right on time, her phone buzzed from its spot on her desk. Marinette checked it and announced that Adrien was right around the corner. She grabbed her bag, making sure that she had packed the money for her errands, and brought along enough cookies for Tikki during the day. The kwami took that as her cue and went to hide in the comfort of the purse. With one last glance in the mirror, Marinette was running down the stairs.

Halfway through the bakery, she was called out by her parents. The girl stopped, glancing at the limousine that was parked outside and eager to make her way out, but finally complied and turned to face her parents. Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were beaming down on their daughter, and Marinette immediately knew that whatever conversation they were hoping to have, it would be less than pleasing on her side.

« Off to your date already? » Her mother asked, grinning widely, and Marinette couldn't help but flush at her words.

« Mom! » She chastised. « I told you, it's not a date! We're just buying supplies for the ball! »

« Is Alya going to be with you as well? »

« N-No… » Marinette admitted, face burning. « It's just the two of us… »

« Sounds like a date to me » She heard her dad whisper from across the counter, where he was serving Mrs. Dupont, the old lady that lived across the street. She old woman smiled, answering with something along the line of « Ah, young love! »

« Well it'snot! » The teen insisted, earning a chuckle from the three adults.

« Well then… » Sabine came forwards, holding out a box with the name of the bakery written in beautiful golden letters. « Would you mind giving those to your non-date? » She asked, and explained; « They're macarons, we just finished making a new batch and we'd like to thank him for… Keeping you company! »

Her motives were fishy, but Marinette accepted the box nonetheless, trying to cut short to the conversation. She quickly informed her parents that her phone was charged and she'd be back before her curfew, and with that she was out the door before anything more embarrassing could be added.

The limousine was parked right in front of the bakery, sticking out despite the neighbourhood being quite classy. The windows were tinted, and Marinette quickly wondered if she was supposed to knock or simply get inside, before the door on the other side of the car swung open and cut short to her pondering. Adrien was quick to reach her sides, smiling happily as he greeted her.

« Hey Marinette! » He said cheerfully. « That dress is lovely, it really suits you. »

The brunette flushed heavily at the comment, and stuttered to get any kind of answer out. Adrien looked pretty handsome himself, wearing a moss green sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as well as simple black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly. Fashionable but not tacky, as was expected from the son of a famous designer.

« Thank good! » Marinette piped up, tripping over her words. « I—I mean t-thank you! You look too good—Ah! Y-You look good too! More than good! You look great, you're great! I-I mean—you—Ah… » Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the ground, infuriated that she had managed to make a fool of herself after barely one sentence spoken to each other.

If he noticed, Adrien seemed unbothered, and he simply chuckled good-naturedly before pointing back towards the bakery.

« Should I go greet your parents? So they know you're not being taken by a weird stranger. »

« No! » Marinette's face turned beet red when she realized how loudly she had shouted. Adrien looked shocked, staring at her with wide eyes, but the idea of having him and her over-eager parents in the same room trumped any embarrassment. « Y-You don't have to! » She shook her head, trying to appear as casual as possible. « I told them I'd be with you, and they send their hello—Ah, and this! » She added, holding out the mint green box in her hands.

Adrien eyed the box curiously, but instantly lit up when he saw the perfect rows of colourful macarons that were held inside. The smell alone was delightful, and he felt like he was in heaven.

« Thank you! » He smiled, holding the box close to him without appearing too much like he was hugging it. He turned back towards the car. « Shall we go? »

Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice to answer. She was still slightly star-struck from the look of pure bliss on Adrien's face when he saw the macarons. She made a mental note to herself;Affection bought by food.

Adrien held the passenger door open, and she slipped inside as he walked around the car to sit next to her. She was still a bit stiff, feeling awkward in the confined leather-clad space offered by the car. Adrien carefully placed the box of sweets on the seat across from his—looking slightly anxious at the idea alone of spilling them if the car took a sharp turn—and he turned to face Marinette.

« Where should we go first, then? »

The girl jumped slightly, and fumbled to get a small notebook out of her purse. She flipped it open and read the words scribbled on the page.

« Our first stop should be at the arts and craft store to buy all the small accessories. » She announced, focus helping her speak more fluently. « I know a good one near Notre Dame. It has several floors and they always have everything I'm looking for, I think it's a good start. We can go buy the fabric after, but that means we shouldn't get too carried away there first, if we want to stick to the budget. Maybe if we split here and— » She kept talking, pointing out various ideas on how to manage their time and money in order to be the more efficient possible. Adrien smiled at the image of this business-focused Marinette, almost the polar opposite of the shy and stuttering girl he was used to. He also noted that he didn't mind either side of her. After a few minutes, Marinette suddenly stopped, blanching as she realized she had been rambling for a while. « I-I mean, it's just an idea! » She said, regressing back to her usual sputtering self. « We can do whatever you want! »

Adrien smiled warmly, hoping to put her at ease. « Art and crafts store sounds good. » He notified his driver, and soon the car drove off.

The ride was quiet for the most part, aside from the few comments made on each side about the school life and homework. Adrien mentioned in passing that he was thrilled about the ball, and Marinette replied that she hoped she'd get enough time to finish the dressed. They were silent after that.

Thankfully, the ride was over quickly, and Marinette was glad she could get out of the car. Confined in such a tight space with Adrien, she had been barely moments away from having a heart attack. Her face still hadn't returned to its original colour, but she visibly relaxed when she saw the art and crafts store on the other side of the street. Adrien quickly reached her side, and they made their way into the store.

Inside, Adrien watched as Marinette greeted a few store clerks with enough familiarity to make it obvious that she had come here countless times before. He followed obediently behind as she wandered through the different isles, eyes focused on her list in her hands all the while carefully scanning the shelves as they walked past them. Now and then, she would comment on the price of this or the quality of that, but Adrien knew that her words were directed to no one in particular, and he was content just listening to her talk in a fluid manner that was rarely addressed to him. He enjoyed it, he realized after a while. He liked watching Marinette in her natural element, free of any embarrassment or shyness. He liked seeing her focused and confident, although her usual awkwardness was still endearing to him as well. She had many facets, countless sides of her he had yet to discover, and he was eager to see them all. He was glad they were finally growing as friends, beyond the casual 'hellos' in class.

She asked for his opinion every now-end-then, as he was in charge of keeping an eye on the budget. She spoke with less assurance when she knew Adrien was listening, but she spoke nonetheless, and they made quick progress in their task.

After a while, they made their way to the checkout counter, arms overflowing with countless supplies. Marinette dropped everything on the counter, and looked down on her purchases with satisfaction, hands planted on her hips. The woman behind the counter gave them a sweet look while rounding everything up, and the two teens worked methodically to stuff their purchases in bags. They made a great team, Marinette noted while stuffing a large bottle of glue in a paper bag, both in sync with each other even in mundane tasks like this one. It had taken them less than an hour to gather all the things from the list, and as she eyed the many bags full of supplies waiting on the counter, the brunette realized that their speed had actually been quite impressive.

Adrien paid the bill, quickly scribbling the amount of money they still had left from their budget, and gave a quick nod to Marinette.

« You had a great idea suggesting we make the decorations ourselves, Marinette. » Adrien complimented. « It'll take more time but I'm glad the ball room will look the way we planned, I was afraid we'd have to settle for whatever we found in the store. »

Marinette gave a small smile. Years of experience in arts and crafts had taught her that relying on store-bought supplies generally implied that things would end up looking quite different from what you had in mind. By doing everything themselves, they were sure everything would be perfect for the ball—and the time spent with Adrien on decoration-making was worth all the extra work in the world.

They walked out of the store, and Adrien's driver was waiting by the limousine. Marinette felt a bit bad, feeling like she was forcing the poor man to wait on them while they went from shop to shop. The driver however seemed unbothered, as he took a few of the heavier bags out of her arms and set them down in the trunk of the car.

The ride to the fabric shop was less awkward than before, with Adrien making most of the conversation—he had trouble hiding his excitement for the ball and the preparations—and only stopping to ask his driver to drop them off in front of a train station. The two teens got out of the car, and Marinette obediently followed behind as Adrien took the lead and guided her through a large street. The brunette's eyes were wide in wonder, staring dreamily at her surroundings. The shops around them sold almost exclusively fabric and sewing supplies, with rolls of fabric piling up on tables and shelves in an array of more colours and patterns than she had ever seen in her life.

Adrien barely held back a laugh when he turned around to check on his friend and found her standing a few feet behind, staring amorously at the little stalls of fancy looking fabric that flowed out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. Chuckling softly, the boy called out for her, and Marinette's face flushed deeply when she realized she'd been distracted. She hurried to Adrien's side, face turning beet red when he rested a hand on her lower back to lead her through the crowd.

Their journey—emotionally trying as it was for the brunette—was quickly over as Adrien squeezed into a narrow alley, away from the busy street and hand holding onto Marinette's wrist to make sure she wouldn't get separated from him. Rough concrete gave way to a cobbled street, and after a sharp turn at a corner they entered a small courtyard. The place was empty and bathed in a peaceful silent. A few buildings were lined around the courtyard, much less high and looking older than the ones the teens had passed on the main street. Vines crept on the stone fronts of the first floor, framing the old doors and windows as colourful flowers were lined outside, freshly watered and glimmering in the dim light that filtered through the buildings around them.

Seeing as there was no way Marinette could've lost sight of Adrien in the small courtyard, it was no longer useful for the boy to keep hold of her wrist, but he didn't let go, much to Marinette's content. She vaguely wondered if he had forgotten he was holding her, but she decided not to point it out, instead relishing in the proximity.

He led her to the very end of the street, stopping in front of an old looking shop almost completely covered in plants. The shop was nameless, indistinguishable from the other buildings if not for its wooden front and for the old wooden sign that hung over the front door. She sign held no writings, simply engraved with a sewing needle and a reel of thread. Showing no hesitation whatsoever—even though Marinette's stomach was churning—Adrien pushed the front door and they stepped inside, announced by the quiet chiming of a bell.

The shop, front the inside, had the same antique look as the outside. The room was quite large, but felt narrow and stuffy from the hundreds of rolls of fabric lined neatly on counters and walls, climbing all the way to the ceiling. Right next to the door was a wooden shelf holding more types and colours of thread than Marinette had ever thought imaginable. On the opposite side of the shop, reels of ribbons of all colours were neatly arranged on shelves and open drawers. Small desk lamps were scattered all over the shop, hanging from odd places and bathing the shop in faint patches of light. The whole place smelled of dust and hot coffee, and Marinette had never felt so much at home.

Adrien was more focused on the girl's reaction than on the shop itself, watching as she took the place in, eyes shining in wonder. He'd seen many expressions on the brunette's face at school—shyness and embarrassment when she was talking to him, mostly, but also happiness when she was talking to Alya, pride when she spoke of her designs and confidence when she stood up for the things she believed in—but this one was by far his favourite.

The teens were both so lost in their contemplation, they almost forgot where they were, and neither noticed the old lady rising from the counter in a corner of the shop.

« Well well, if this isn't Mr. Agreste. » She said, grinning in contained amusement as the two kids jumped out of their skin. « I haven't seen you in quite a while. » Her gazed trailed lower, to where Adrien's hand was stilling holding Marinette's wrist. « And I see you brought alady friend. » Her voice was full of hidden insinuation, and her amusement only grew when the teens fumbled to let go of each other, faces flushed, having visibly forgotten that they were still holding hands. The lady chuckled, and turned her back, ambling towards the back door that led further into the building. « Don't be shy now, » She said, « I'm not one to go against young love, and your father won't hear a peep about it from me. Now don't you move, I'll bring back tea and we can discuss what you two came here for. » And she was gone before they could argue.

The two teens stayed in awkward silence for a while, fumbling next to each other with stuttered apologies. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly and looking away from Marinette for a moment. « It's weird, » He said as an explanation. « She saw me with Chloé a few times but never said anything like that before. », and in an attempt to lighten the mood, he added, « I guess we just make a cuter couple. » This only made the girl tense up more, and Marinette gave a 'oh' of approval and went to look around the shop, distracting herself from her own thoughts.

« D-Do you come here? A-A lot I mean? » She asked, taking advantage of the narrow room to talk to Adrien from opposite sides of the shop without having to raise her voice. She was desperate to get the conversation started on any other topic, unsure her heart could take any more of this without imploding.

« I used to come here with my mom all the time when I was a kid. » Adrien explained. « I don't come as much now, although father took me there once or twice before… I haven't been around in a while, but I've always loved this shop. » He raised his gaze and met eyes with Marinette, voice soft as he said. « I thought you'd like it here. »

The girl's eyes widened in surprise at the honesty and care that filtered through Adrien's words. She hadn't realized until then that this wasn't just any other fabric shop. It was a place that meant a lot to him, like a secret he was sharing with her. Showing her this place was a token of his affection, and although it wasn't exactly the kind of affection she craved from him—in spite of everything happening, Adrien was simply offering his friendship, nothing more—it was one that she was more than willing to receive.

« Thank you, » Marinette said, and her voice was impossibly soft. « I love it. »

Conversation came more naturally after that, with Marinette focused on the fabrics and Adrien standing next to her, captivated by all the things she knew and the confidence with which she spoke. Of course, she still flushed and stuttered occasionally—when she caught him looking at her or when their hands accidentally touched while reaching for the same piece of fabric. But all in all their time in the shop went by seamlessly.

It was getting closer to the mid-afternoon, and a few bags of carefully chosen fabric was already awaiting them on the counter, when Adrien noticed Marinette lingering in a corner of the shop, her back turned to him. When he reached her side, he saw her holding a piece of black lace, handling the fabric with care as she examined it under the dim light of the shop.

« It's nice. » Adrien pointed out. He noted happily that the brunette didn't jump in surprise at his proximity this time. Spending hours stuck in a tiny shop next to him had gradually made her more comfortable with his presence. « For a personal project? »

« For the ball. » Marinette smiled at him, before focusing back on the lace. « I still haven't found the design for my mask, and I think this would look nice. » She frowned slightly, looking disappointedly at the fabric. « But it's a bit over-priced, I might have to find something cheaper elsewhere… » Her fingers lingered on the fabric before she reluctantly let go. Her eyes trailed on the lace for a little while longer before glancing up to Adrien, and asking; « Do we have everything on the list? »

« Oh! » Adrien jumped, pulling a crumbled paper out of his pocket. His eyes skimmed the list, mentally checking off the items they had already picked up. « Yes I think that's all! »

« Great! » The brunet beamed at him. « Then I guess we can ring it all up and we'll be done! »

Adrien nodded. « I'll take care of that, I have to talk to the owner as well. » His smile was a little sheepish, and Marinette took that as her cue.

« Oh, sure! I'll wait for you outside, then. » She thanked the lady for her time, promised to come visit soon when she'd need more fabric, and stepped out into the courtyard again as Adrien finished with the errands.

Marinette sat on a cement bloc outside the shop, simply enjoying the view of the little courtyard full of flowers, and the fresh breeze that tickled her face. She could hear the muffled sound of talking rising from inside the shop, and when she turned to look through the window she saw Adrien leaned over the counter, deep in conversation with the owner. Marinette turned again, not wanting to intrude, and instead closed her eyes and focused on the soft ringing of the chimes hung on one of the doors outside.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and seeing Adrien's amused smile as he looked down at her, Marinette realized she might've dozed off.

« Are you done? » She asked.

« Yep, sorry for making you wait. » Adrien smiled apologetically. « Are you tired? »

He looked genuinely worried, and Marinette couldn't help but smile at the sight. « No, it's just peaceful here, I was lost in thoughts. » She looked down at the bags of fabric in his hands. « Do you want me to carry anything? »

Adrien shook his head. « No, but take this. » He dug through one of the bags, fishing out a small paper bag. « It's for you. »

Marinette took the package hesitantly, glancing curiously at her friend. Adrien gave her a reassuring nod, and she opened the bag, gasping when she saw what it contained.

« It's the lace I saw earlier! » She said in disbelief. « You bought it? »

The boy smiled. « You seemed to really like it; I thought it'd be a shame to ruin your costume by using a different fabric. » Marinette tried to refuse, insisting that she couldn't accept a gift—especially this—when she'd done nothing for him. « Let's just say it's a thank you gift for the macarons. » He said, and winked as he walked past her, back into the busy street.

Marinette stared, star struck, as the blond boy casually slipped into the crowd. Her cheeks were burning a bright red, now, as a warm feeling settled in her stomach. Adrien had bought her a boughtheran actual, real gift! She couldn't believe it! She pressed the little paper bag to her heart, feeling her entire body buzz with excitement as she fought back the urge to squeal. But before she could get too carried away in her own excitement, Adrien called back to her, and she rushed to catch up with him, face still heavily flushed.

When the two teens reached the edge of the little alley, a bell rung heavily in the distance, its steady rhythm beating thrice and stopping, the last ring echoing in the busy street. Marinette stopped dead in her tracks.

« It's three... » She commented, slightly surprised.

« I guess we stayed longer than we thought. » Adrien shrugged.

The brunette clapped her fingers over her mouth with a small gasp. « I've been keeping you here all day! » She cried. Adrien was a model, he had responsibilities, and probably better things to do than to hand out with her all day. « I'm so sorry! »

The blond gave her an amused smile. « It's fine, » He tried to reassure her. « I've cleared my schedule for today. Besides, I'm having fun here. »

With you. The implication made Marinette's face burn a bright crimson, but she shook her head.

« We skipped lunch because of me! »

Adrien frowned. None of this was the girl's fault. They were out running errands and both got distracted. He wanted to correct her, hating to see the guilt on her face, but knew it would be pointless. The more insistent he'd get, the more flustered Marinette would be. So instead, he tried to put her mind at rest by saying;

« I'm really not that hungry anyway. »

Apparently, this answer did not satisfy the brunette, who shook her head vehemently. Her mom would kill her if she knew she had kept Adrien from eating. She glanced around the corner of the street, where the limo was still parked and waiting patiently for them.

« Do you have a bit more time before going home? » She asked. Adrien nodded curiously, and Marinette shot him a mirthful grin. « Follow me, » She said, « I know the perfect place ». And with that she turned around, melting into the afternoon crowd.

Adrien tried his best to catch up with her, sometimes losing her in the flock of people around, and only spotting a pair of black pigtails every now-and-then. He watched Marinette dodge the other pedestrians with a surprising grace and confidence. The thought of his Lady came to mind, of how he somehow always found himself chasing after odd girls. Sure, the two girls behaved nothing alike, but in that instance the resemblance was striking, and the thought exhilarating.

The blond sped up, finally catching up with his classmate as the crowd thinned, until there were only a few passers-by around them. Marinette was still a couple of steps ahead of him, looking more at ease than he had ever seen her. She had her back turned to him, her face lifted slightly to the sky, and with the way her hands were stretched to the side, slightly away from her body, she almost looked like a tightrope walker. She was aerial, blindly dancing, confident enough that she didn't need her eyes to navigate through the street. Her feet were light and precise, never skipping, always knowing exactly where to fall to keep a perfect balance. It was a captivating sight, one that Adrien effortlessly got lost in.

He felt a jolt of surprise when she suddenly turned back to him with a look of blithe complicity, and mouthed for him to follow her. She dipped into a narrow alley, and Adrien made sure to follow closely behind, eager to see where this peculiar white rabbit would lead him.

They walked for a little while, getting lost in a maze of narrow streets and backyard passages. The sun was still high up, lighting their steps from above, painting the whole scenery in the most ethereal of glows.

« It's just a little further down this way. » Marinette confided, whispering like she was sharing a secret. Adrien nodded, feeling like the two of them were discovering places never explored before, his heart pounding in excitement.

The street in front of them widened slightly, revealing a series of small shops lined in a row, crammed together between larger buildings. Each store looked unique, with colourful wooden beams contrasting with old brick walls. None of the store fronts were bare, all of them covered with flowers or vines, twisting and turning on the facades. The whole street looked magical, especially in this peaceful quiet and with the warm afternoon sun hitting the stained-glass windows of the shops.

Marinette perked up when they reached the middle of the street, and turned to Adrien.

« The café is just around the corner, » She said excitedly. « You'll see, they have the best pies ever. »

Adrien somehow doubted that any place could compare with the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, and was about to say so when he was cut off by a shrill scream.

« Marinette! » Came a small voice behind them.

The two teens twisted around to see a small figure emerge from the tiny flower shop they had just passed. She was a girl in her mid-twenties, her hair a striking white under an oversized straw hat and teal eyes looking excitedly at the newcomers as she rushed from behind a large display of flowers. Adrien couldn't help but gape; She was tiny, at least a foot shorter than Marinette, with scrapes on her arms and legs, not to mention the various colourful bandages already on her knees. She was wearing denim overall shorts over a dirt-stained green shirt hidden behind the oversized bouquet she was still carrying.

All-in-all, she was a peculiar girl, and with the way she seemed to flutter towards them more than actually walk, Adrien was vaguely reminded of a hummingbird.

« Héloïse! » Marinette smiled widely, hugging the strange girl when she reached their sides, mindful not to crush the flowers.

« Sweetie, we haven't seen you around here in ages! » She berated good-naturedly. « Don't make me call your parents to scold them for keeping you away from the shop! » She giggled, the sound light and bright, oddly similar to the tweeting of a bird. « You know Gérard misses you. »

Finally, she seemed to acknowledge Adrien's presence, and she turned to the boy. « Hi! » Héloïse greeted warmly, taking off one dirty gardening glove and holding out her hand for Adrien to shake. « I'm Héloïse Lépine, I run this little piece of paradise back there. » She gestured at the flower shop behind her. « You must be one of Mari's friends, right? »

Adrien smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. He held out his own hand, already fond of that weird character, and swallowed back a surprised gasp when the florist grabbed his in her surprisingly strong grip. « Nice to meet you. » He choked out.

« Héloïse supplied flowers for a few events where my parents were catering » Marinette explained with a smile. « She complimented their food and my mum basically adopted her into the family after that. »

« Mari's been hanging out around the shop ever since she was a tiny spitfire » Héloïse added with a laugh. « Always hovering around my flowers, a real little bug this girl, I swear! »

The brunette shrugged sheepishly, and quickly changed the subject. « This is Adrien, » She gestured at the blond beside her. « We were out on a supply run for the school's ball. »

« Oh, Adrien... » The girl said knowingly, and Adrien wondered how much she had heard of him. Maybe she was familiar with his father, or his modelling jobs, because somehow it seemed improbable that Marinette mentionned him to a family friend. Up until quite recently, they hadn't been that close so really, so why would she? « Well it's a pleasure to meet you. » Héloïse said after a short silence, granting the boy a warm smile. « So what are you crazy kids up to? »

« We just finished shopping, and got a bit carried away... » Marinette admitted. « We were on our way to Andy's café. »

« Oh, of course! » The florist exclaimed. « Andy was just about to join me at the shop for their break, I could always ask them to bring some food here? » They agreed to that, and Marinette and Héloïse discussed what food to order, asking Adrien for his preferences but the blond mostly trusting their choices since he wasn't familiar with the café's cooking. Finally, Héloïse pulled out a phone from her apron. « You two go wait in the backroom, » She waved them off. « Mari, you know your way around. Clara should be inside; she'll unlock the door for you. »

And with that, the two teens trailed back into the little flower shop. Marinette gestured for Adrien to follow her towards the back. He was unsure, feeling like he was intruding, but any attempt to protest died as he went further into the shop, eyes roaming the room in wonder. He had always liked flowers, and flower shops always had a charming atmosphere, but this one in particular was simply magical. Flowers of different shapes, sizes and colours overflowed on shelves and tables around the shop; They climbed the walls and hung from the ceiling, with vines and leaves wrapping themselves around the few hanging lamps in the shop. And if that hadn't been enough, the most delightful smell of freshly cut flowers overpowered all his senses and short-circuited the part of his brain that had any problem with this situation.

They reached a small wooden counter, and Marinette rang the single golden bell on top of it. The chime echoed in the shop for a short while, and finally some steps were heard from the narrow staircase climbing along the side wall of the shop and leading to a small mezzanine floor. A head poked out from over the handrail, and soon another girl was coming their way. She was about Marinette's height—blatantly less minuscule than Héloïse—with her chestnut hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her uniform seemed a bit more makeshift, with only an embroided apron over what seemed to be casual clothes. The name of the shop was written in dark green cursives;Vert Tige. Adrien bit back a grin at the pun.

« Marinette! » She called. « It's been ages! » When she reached the teen's sides, she hugged the girl and greeted the both of them—although with less profusion than the petite florist before. She seemed a whole lot calmer than Héloïse, but somehow the girl emanated a gentle warmth that Adrien immediately found comforting.

« Clara works part-time here, when she's not a tour guide at the museum. » Marinette explained, before turning her attention to the other girl. « Héloïse said to wait in the backroom while Andy brings us lunch from the café. »

« Oh, right this way then. »

She led them to a small hidden door behind the counter. It was almost entirely covered in flowers, almost indiscernible from the rest of the wall aside from a tiny wooden sign that said "no entry". Clara unlocked the door and stepped aside for the two teens to walk in. She smiled told them Andy should be there any minute now, and with that she left, scurrying along back up the small stairs in the back of the shop to the second floor.

Inside was a small room with only a glass coffee table, a fluffy looking couch and—Adrien noted in bewilderment—more carnivorous plans than he could keep count of. The ceiling was lower, and the boy had to slough slightly to avoid the nepenthes hanging from the ceiling. Marinette sat down on the couch, and Adrien shyly took the spot next to her. As much as he loved the place, he felt oversized in this tiny room. That feeling only worsened when he stretched his legs under the coffee table and felt his foot hit something, and an evil looking tortoise crawled from underneath.

« Hello Gérard! » Marinette cooed, bending down to pet the reptile, who snapped lazily at her fingers.

Adrien took a moment to take in the strange flowers that covered every surface available in the room. Some of these were beautiful, with vivid colours and sweet scents, yet all of them were kept from the customers' eyes. Curious as a cat, he wondered out loud why those particular flowers weren't in the front of the shop with the others.

« Héloïse gets...Eccentric, when it comes to carnivorous plants. » Marinette explained with an amused. « She'll only show them to people who she trusts to take proper care of them. She says a lot of people want something pretty, but won't go through the trouble of nurturing them properly, so she hides then here and only shows them to a few select customers. »

The blond boy hummed in agreement, understanding her motives to some extent, despite it being a very strange business decision. He was still trying to register all the odd details of the shop when the pixie-sized florist came skipping into the little back room, with Clara right on her heels. The blonde had taken off her hat and cleaned most of the dirt off her body and clothes.

« Lunch will be there in a few minutes! » Héloïse chimed. The teens both thanked her, and Adrien apologized for being an inconvenience. « Not at all! » She waved it off, « We haven't seen Mari in ages, and it's always nice to have some company! » She gave them a warm smile, which the two teens returned, and went on to chat with Clara and Marinette about the flowers on her balcony.

Adrien noted how much he liked this place, despite not having been there long. It was peaceful, feeling miles away from the rest of the world. The shop was small, but it felt comfortable more than stuffy, like a little cocoon of greenery.

A few minutes later, a chime came from the front door, and a loud voice called out, cutting short to Adrien's daydreaming and interrupting the two girls' conversation;

« Hey short stuff! I got your food! »

Clara sighed with the tired aggravation of someone used to such antics. Héloïse huffed, visibly miffed—at the nickname or at the interruption, Adrien couldn't tell—and yelled back, in a voice that caught the boy off guard, seeming way too loud to come out of such a small girl;

« Well get your Sasquatch ass over here! Or do you need me to hold your hand, too? »

Almost right on cue, the newcomer walked into the room, carrying two large paper bags over their shoulder. They were quite tall—especially compared to the petite florist who was now standing in front of them, glaring up menacingly—with tan skin and wild cinnamon curls that went all the way down to their back. Their chocolate brown eyes scanned the room, and lit up when they fell on Marinette.

« Hey Squirt! » They called happily, walking around Héloïse like she was nothing more than a piece of furniture to go hug Marinette. "Haven't seen you in a while, it's good that you dropped by to say hello! »

« Hi Andy, » Marinette giggled, hugging them back. « This is Adrien; I brought him here for a late lunch. »

Adrien stood up to greet Andy as well and express his thanks for the food, finding them slightly more intimidating than the two other girls. But he quickly realised that Andy was just as welcoming as the others.

« Hi Adrien, » Andy smiled at the boy before turning towards the rest of the group. « Hi Clara, hi plants! » They turned their gaze towards the large tortoise on Marinette's knees, lips pursing in disgust. « HelloSatan. »

« Andy! » Clara chastised.

« Don't call my baby that! » Héloïse growled.

Andy turned around, glaring at the small girl and shoving a finger in her face menacingly. « That thing is mean and evil and I willfightyou! »

The two started arguing—more loudly than was probably appropriate with guests over—until finally Clara intervened and forced them to sit on opposite sides of the room like grounded children.

« I'm so sorry for those two idiots. » She told the two teens, oblivious of the faces Andy and Héloïse were pulling behind her back. « They're worse than toddlers when they start bickering... »

Adrien and Marinette giggled, assuring the girl that it was no problem—quite the opposite, Adrien rarely saw that much animation outside of school—and the merry group proceeded to lay the food out on the small.

Lunch went smoothly, with Adrien and Marinette feasting on the homemade vegetable quiches Andy had brought, and the three others snacking on a few pastries. At some point they started arguing again when Andy insisted that Héloïse could not, in fact, feed via photosynthesis, and needed to eat real food even if that meant force-feeding her. But it was always all in good fun, and Adrien found himself really enjoying the time spent with this odd group of friends.

Things escalated quickly when Adrien mentioned that his mother used to grow Venus Flytraps in their greenhouse, amongst other plants, and Héloïse went into a heated spiel on proper carnivorous plant care, seemingly delighted when she realised that Adrien seemed to know a few facts on the topic. The poor boy found himself being dragged around the small room, from one planter to another, while Héloïse eagerly gave him little bits and pieces of information on each plant.

« This one is a Spoonleaf Sundew, » She explained excitedly, casting loving glances towards the plant. « It's name is Alex. »

« That devil has the most painful stomach acids, but don't worry it'll strangle you to death before digesting you... » Andy had been adding their own gruesome little comment for each plant, much to Héloïse's growing annoyance.

« This beautiful Cobra Lilly here is Antoinette— » She continued, ignoring Andy's hilarity behind her.

« Lures you in with promises to fulfil your deepest desires, and then snaps your head clean off your shoulders. »

« My gorgeous Gazelle here is a Byblis— » Héloïse continued through her teeth.

« Boring. » Andy sighed dramatically. « Prefers flies over human flesh. »

« And this handsome water baby right here is a Aldrovanda vesiculosa named Antonio. »

« Not the most exciting one, but it tastes like chicken... »

Héloïse stopped dead on her tracks, hand still hovering over the next flower. She whirled around, furious. «WHAT?! »

Before she could take an angry step towards them, Andy was slipping off the couch and backing towards the door. « Well would'ya look at the time! I gotta go bye! »

The petite florist ran after them at full speed, forcing Clara—who had been rolling her eyes at the exchange from the start—to apologize to the two dumbfounded teens and follow after her friends, making sure they didn't wreck too much havoc in the shop.

« I- I don't... Whathappened? » Adrien gaped at the door.

« You get used to it... » Marinette assured with a shrug.

The pair came back in the room after a few minutes, trailing sheepishly after Clara, who ordered them to sit down.

« Now apologize. »

« Sorry I joked about eating your babies. » Andy grumbled.

« Sorry I threw pruning shears at your face. » Héloïse said tightly, still looking very peeved.

« You don't look too sorry. » Marinette teased.

The florist shrugged. « I'm sorry Imissed. »

In the end, lunch went by in a flash and soon the teens had to make their way back. With warm hugs and promises to be back soon, the two finally left the flower shop and sauntered back into the main street. The sun was lower, the sky taking a slightly redder hue now that it was late afternoon. The walk to the limo was quick, and the drive to Marinette's house even quicker.

Adrien made sure to walk her to her front door, where he was assaulted by her parents—much to Marinette's embarrassment—and wasn't left alone until he agreed to take a whole bag of leftover pastries home with him. Once they were finally left in peace, Marinette profusely apologised again for keeping him so long, and wouldn't stop no matter how much Adrien assured her it wasn't a problem. She also thanked him again for the, cheeks flushing slightly at the mention of the gift. She promised to show him the final product once she was done with the design, and finally Adrien bid the Dupain-Chengs goodbye and walked out of the bakery.

Exhaustion washed over him once he was alone in the back seat of the car. It felt a lot emptier now, and the boy gulped in apprehension of how cold and desolated his house would feel once he got home.

But his eyes fell on the mint green box of macarons still tucked carefully on the seat next to him, and he couldn't help but feel some of the warmth he had felt all day carry with him through the entire ride.

Once he got home, he went straight up to his room without so much as a word from his father or Nathalie, and flopped on the large sofa under the large windows. Munching on a couple of croissants, Adrien gazed up at the sun setting on the parisian rooftops—one of his favourite sights—and let his mind wonder to the pig-tailed brunette that had given him probably one of the best days he'd had in a long time.

* * *

AN: There you go! As always, please leave a lil comment to let me know what you thought, if I should keep going with this story and if there's anything you'd like to read!

Regarding the new characters here, they're all OCs of the lovely mods of the miraculace blog, aka thecookiemonster77; totallynotmiraculace and myself ( crazycatladymikado)! We are absolutely head over heels in love with them, so if you wanna learn more about them we have a whole lot of things to say about our merry bunch of asexual idiots! Speaking of which, I drew the squad quite recently and I'd appreciate it if you could give it a look!  
On my blog: post/146590745116/meet-the-miraculace-rad-squad-this-took-a-while

Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a lovely lil comment and I'll try to make it so the next update happens before hell freezes over!


End file.
